The present invention relates to aerosol compositions and, in particular, compositions in which the droplets are imparted with an electrostatic charge on spraying from an aerosol spray device and in which the electrostatic charge on the droplets is maximized through the inclusion in the compositions of certain selected components.
Aerosol spray devices are a convenient form in which a variety of useful products, such as insecticides, air fresheners, antiperspirants, hair sprays, horticultural products, waxes and polishes, oven cleaners, starches and fabric finishes, shoe and leather care products, glass cleaners and various other household, institutional, professional or industrial products, can be dispensed.
The utility of aerosol spray devices resides in the ability to readily deliver the composition contained within the device in the form of fine droplets to the target area, for example the spraying of an insecticide onto target insects.
In International Patent Publication No. WO 97/28883 there is described a method of precipitating airborne particles from air in a domestic environment containing such particles in which the air to be treated is sprayed with liquid droplets from an aerosol spray device with a unipolar charge being imparted to the droplets during the spraying of the liquid droplets by the aerosol spray device, the unipolar charge being at a level such that the droplets have a charge to mass ratio of at least +/−1×10−4 C/kg.
In International Patent Publication No. WO 99/01227 there is described a method of killing flying insects by spraying into the air in which the insects are flying liquid droplets of an insecticidal composition, a unipolar charge being imparted to the liquid droplets by double layer charging and charge separation during spraying, the unipolar charge being at a level such that the said liquid droplets have a charge to mass ratio of at least +/−1×10−4 C/kg. An apparatus for imparting the unipolar charge of this magnitude to a liquid composition is also described.